Camouflaged materials are used to conceal objects, personnel, and equipment in natural terrain. Camouflaged materials may be provided in the form of drapable sheets or net structures of varying shapes and sizes. Camouflaged materials in some instances may be a solid color. In other applications, such materials may be dyed or printed in multiple patterns to simulate the coloration or texture of the terrain in which the camouflage is utilized. Typical examples of colors that may be employed include various patterns of black, brown, and green.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,385 describes a composite product including an open mesh net substrate which is bonded to a sheet material such as a woven fabric, non-woven fabric, knit fabric, or the like. The sheet is colored in a desired camouflage pattern, bonded to the substrate along spaced lines of attachment, and cut to simulate the appearance of natural objects of the terrain. Separate lobes are formed in the sheet to simulate the appearance of natural objects in the terrain, such as leaves or foliage. Then, the lobes are heated as much as 400 degrees Fahrenheit to wrinkle and deluster the camouflage lobes.
To improve the camouflage characteristics of such composites, it is desirable to introduce three-dimensional effects to the materials. That is, wrinkling or gathering of the materials is desirable, and results in a visual effect that more closely simulates natural terrain. Methods and products that result in a more highly wrinkled and a greater three-dimensional effect upon the structure are desirable.
Robinson Laboratories, Inc. of 110 North Park Drive, Cannon Falls, Minn. 55009 distributes commercially a camouflaged product designated “3D REAL LEAF”™. This product is said to provide a layered composition having a first backing layer and a second leafy layer that is stitched to the backing layer. It is believed that a differential feed rate is employed in the construction of this product to provide a bunching of material along stitched seams.
The durability and tightness of the stitching in camouflage composite constructions is an important factor in the overall effectiveness of the camouflage composite. Camouflaged materials typically are used outdoors in rugged environments. Therefore, a construction that is physically strong, durable, and provides maximum three-dimensional effect is highly desirable. The durability of the three-dimensional effect depends upon the stitch or thread maintaining its position relative to other layers of the construction. A stitched seam of thread preferably should provide a high degree of structural integrity to maintain its physical form during use, thereby providing maximum three-dimensional effects to the composite fabric construction. It is therefore desirable to provide a thread for stitching that will exhibit superior strength and resist elongation of the composite construction along the seam. A thread for stitching that is adapted to maintain or enhance three-dimensional gathering effects along a seam also is desirable. A seam that will show a high degree of resistance to breakage when opposed fabric layers are subjected to a separating force also would be desirable.